Hide and seek
by mk-16
Summary: Its Halloween and Lucy is excited and nervous, because she wants to start a new "traditon" but the the others gonna hate it. (one-shot)


Lucy woke up as first of them and sat up in her bed. "Finally, my favorite day of all…HALLOW-" "SHUT UP!" Yelled Lynn from her bed and threw Lucy a pillow in the face. 'Great.' Thought Lucy pissed and lay back down in the bed, staring at the celling. A few hours later all loud children gathered in the dining room, to have breakfast and talking about what they gonna do on that Sunday, aka Halloween.

"C-Can I propose something." Lucy tosses in the discussion, hesitantly. "Sure, what is it?" Lori said, making everyone silent, whereupon Lucy got flustered. "I-I thought of…uh…a little game, that w-we could play… instead of trick and treat." Lucy blushed slightly as soon she spoke it out. Lori thought about it. "WHAT! NO." Lola shouted while standing up on her chair and slamming her hands on the table, and continued. "I WANT MY…can…dy." She said quiet and stopped when she noticed Lori's evil glow in her eyes, making Lola to sit back down on her chair.

"Sorry." Lola said and blushed sheepishly. Lori gave a sigh. "How about we gonna do both. At first we gonna play the game until it's time for trick or treating, then we go, ok" Lori announced, while giving Lola a strict look, whereupon Lola nodded in response. "What kinda game?" Lincoln asked excited. "I-It's a hide and seeks game but you can run away as well." Lucy said nervous with a blush while turning her head over to Lincoln and away. "Well then, if that is settled, let's clean up and starts playing." Lori said and got up, followed by the others.

Later in the living room, Lucy stood in front of the rest of the siblings. "I-I should mention that I'm gonna be the seeker and…bite you." "What?" Lori asked confused while Lucy smiled nervously. "You know like a vampire because, it's Halloween." Lucy continued, flustering. "O-Ok I guess if you do it gently, it's ok." Lori said, making everyone else gulping. "I gonna gave you a twenty second head up." Lucy said, turned around and started counting. Everyone ran for their life's, to find a hide. After twenty seconds, Lucy turned around and the living room was empty. On top of that the whole house was quiet. "Wow." She said surprised how quiet it was and disappeared.

She appeared in the vents and growled through them over to Lincoln's room. Lincoln was, in the meantime, a little panicking and blocked the door with the chair and the vent opening with a plank, which he needled on the wall, so she wouldn't came in and hid under the desk. "Come on, Lincoln, that's not fair." Lucy said and crawled away. "Phew, that was close." He said quiet and crawled out his hiding place. It was silent for more than five minutes, so he sat down on his bed, waiting until she come to give up, knowing that she would never came in his room.

"I…found…you." Lucy said soft in his ear, sitting suddenly behind him. Lincoln screamed and got up to run but Lucy was faster. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed, holding him tight at her. "H-How did you-You really want to do the bite thing, don't you?" Lincoln asked nervous as he felt her tongue sliding over his neck, causing him to moan a little. Lucy opened slightly her mouth and bite in his neck, gently, with her surprisingly sharp and pointy front teeth, making Lincoln slightly groan. A little blood drew out when she pulled her teeth away and licked off the blood.

Lucy was now sitting on his lap and continued to bite and lick his cheeks, the other side of his neck, his arms, his hands, his fingers (more licking then biting), and his upper body in general (by pushing Lincoln down on his back). Lucy sat up with a big blush and slide over to the bed frame to sit down while catching her breath. Lincoln slowly got up, as well with a complete red face. Lucy scooped nearer at Lincoln and holds his arm tight with a smile. "Lincoln?" Lori said through the door and opened it, surprisingly easy, even with the chair in front of it, which just got tiled over. Lori peeked inside followed by the others.

"Are you…-oh, she got you, too." Lori said with a smile. "What happened to you?" Luna asked with a grin. "I…I don't know." He said still confused and turned his head over to them. Everyone else got bite prints on their neck or face. "I suppose, we've lost." "I thing for Lincoln is it a victory." Luna giggled, whereupon the older siblings start laughing while the others don't get it what she meant. Lori and the others left Lincoln's room and went down stairs to watch TV. Lincoln put his shirt back on. Lucy and Lincoln got up and went down stairs and sit down on the couch to watch TV until it's time for trick or treating.

Lucy was still holding his arm. An hour later the parents came back from shopping. "We're back. What exactly happened to you?" Rita asked while holding her head slanted. "We've lost a game." Lori explained. "At least Lincoln got the "treat". Continued Luan giggling whereupon Lucy broke out of laugh, not like she normally laugh, she laughed in a cute girly way, surprising everybody, even the parents. "Are you ok, sweetie?" "I'm fine." Lucy said while still holding on Lincoln.

Later that day everyone went trick or treating. Lily as panda, Lisa as crazy scientists, the twins as Link and princess Zelda, Lincoln and Lucy as count and countess Dracula, Lynn was hockey masked killer with chainsaw, Luan as werewolf (doesn't fit her), Luna as voodoo priestess, Lori as nurse and Leni as a dullahan a headless raider. They got a lot of candy, it's properly gonna hold for the next Halloween. On the next day Lucy was herself again and her connection with Lincoln was normal again as well; she stopped hugging Lincolns arm but secretly she still loves him more than a sister should do, properly. She totally regrets it, that she didn't went further down or further in general, when she was biting him, or at least she should have kissed him.


End file.
